Frozen Heart
by foreverfrozenfan
Summary: I really love frozen :)


"Woooah!" Anna slipped and fell on the ice.

"Here." Elsa offered her hand to help her up, Anna took it and dragged her down.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked, sitting up and straightening out her skirt.

"I don't know." Anna giggled, attempting to heave herself up.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called.

"Olaf, a little help, please." Anna asked politely.

"Sure." The snowman waddled over, and pushed Anna up, she regained her balance and tried to stay steady on the slippery ice. Elsa stood up next to her and guided her towards the castle.

"Phew!" Anna sighed, slumping down on one of the steps "That was hard work, told you I can't skate."

"Practise makes perfect." Elsa said, enthusiastically.

"Ha, look at Sven go!" Anna giggled, watching the reindeer skid across the icy courtyard, Kristoff trailing behind him.

"Is Sven that guy you were talking about?" Elsa asked.

"No that's Kristoff." Anna corrected her.

"Oh, you need to introduce me to him." Elsa said, watching everyone around her skating, all with huge smiles across their faces because of her magic.

"I will, come on!" Anna exclaimed, slipping off her ice skates and pulling her sister along the ice towards Kristoff. It was even more of a struggle to walk on ice with just stockings on, and her feet were cold. "Kristoff!" She called, the man turned and frowned at her feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Kristoff, you haven't properly been introduced to my- Elsa!" Anna broke off, Elsa was a few feet away talking to some villagers.

"Elsa, come on, my feet are freezing!" Anna moaned, tugging at Elsa.

"Anna, I'm talking," Elsa murmured, "Yes well thank you Mr and Mrs Bigg, I must go now, it was lovely meeting you." Elsa smiled to the villagers, and walked away with Anna.

"Anyway," Anna started, jumping up and down to warm her feet, "Kristoff this is Elsa, Elsa Kristoff, right you two talk whilst I go get some shoes!" Anna dashed the castle as quick as she could.

"Your majesty." Kristoff bobbed his head awkwardly. Elsa gave him a faint smile back.

She coughed, "Anna's told me a lot about you," She began, "Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned.

"Being there for her, I failed at that." Elsa sighed, looking down at her hands, "But you stood by her, so thank you." They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, then Sven nudged Kristoff.

"Err-"

"Please don't leave her astray, whatever you don't break her heart, not after what she's been through." Elsa said, with a look of seriousness.

"Oh, I would never, what that prince fellow did was just despicable, I would never do anything like that to Anna." He said, firmly.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I don't want my sister getting her hopes up all the time, she's always dreamed of finding true love, and I hope that that can be you." "I'm back!" Anna's panted, coming over to them, "So what you talking about?"

"How much I love ice!" Kristoff lied, "Anyway, I got to go now."

"Go?" Anna repeated.

"Yeah, I need to go, err, bye." He gave her a shy kiss on the cheek, and walked to the gates, Sven followed.

"He has to go? Already!" Anna sighed.

"It is getting dark." Elsa looked up at the pinkie orange sky, people had begun to leave the courtyard and go home.

"So, why can't he stay here, with us?" Anna asked.

"Not yet Anna, maybe in time, remember what happened when you rushed things last time."

"Oh Elsa, don't remind me!" Anna grimacing, trying to forget.

"Sorry," Elsa apologised, "Come on, I'm a bit tired now." She raised both her arms up and gradually the ice lifted from the ground and formed a huge shimmering snowflake in the sky, and with that it disappeared. Anna smiled at her sister and then yawned, "Ah, me too." They both walked into the castle.

"Hey, you guys wait for me!" Olaf called, waddling after them.

After a late dinner, they both decided to retreat to bed. Anna snuggled herself deep into her blankets, and quickly fell to sleep, but Elsa lay on top of her covers, and looked up, worrying, _What if I can't really control it?_ She thought, _What if it will just begin to control me again, and I'll just create another winter!_ She turned to her side, closed her eyes and gradually went to sleep.


End file.
